This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay and, more particularly, to a flat pack type electromagnetic relay having a flat pack which houses necessary parts such as a magnetic core, a coil, an armature, and contacts.
A recently developed flat pack type dual-in-line electromagnetic relay with lead terminals has the advantage of reduced scale in comparison with the more conventional type relay which comprises a large housing, especially, of great height.
Such a flat pack type relay, however, has the disadvantage that mass production is difficult because of the close dimensional tolerances that must be satisfied for each necessary component part as well as for the assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic relay which is compact and simple in construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic relay which is easy to assemble, especially in that its component parts can be assembled from one direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic relay which lends itself well to mass production.